


Of Birthdaygrams

by sdupree4403



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdupree4403/pseuds/sdupree4403
Summary: Baekhyun helps Chanyeol celebrate his 25th birthday. While I did find the inspiration to write this scenario based on Baekhyun's Instagram post, please understand that I DO NOT think it is okay to comment sexual things on his or any other human being's personal account. Please understand that this is a work of FICTION. It is a made up story from my own imagination, and I am simply borrowing characters for inspiration. Don't take this to their accounts.





	

“So about your post,” called Chanyeol through the open door of the bathroom when he heard the hotel room door open and Baekhyun call out a greeting. He added, “Your lips, huh?” as he scrubbed his face with cleanser. Met with Baekhyun’s high-pitched laughter and the sound of footsteps approaching, Chanyeol smiled into the mirror when his ridiculous boyfriend appeared in the doorway moments later wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. 

“Yep!” answered the smaller man as he leaned against the frame. Chanyeol bent over the sink and turned on the tap to begin washing the cleanser off of his face. “I thought it would be a better option than a dick pic,” said Baekhyun with a mischievous giggle.

Chanyeol laughed and reached for the towel and began drying his face as the smaller man walked into the bathroom, wrapped his arms around the taller’s middle, and nuzzled between his shoulder blades. “Yeah, I’d have to agree with you there. Junmyeon hyung would murder us, and I’m pretty sure the Internet would explode,” Chanyeol said while gripping Baekhyun’s hands and turning around in his hold. Wrapping his own arms around his boyfriend, Chanyeol looked down as Baekhyun looked up.

“Was Junmyeon hyung mad about what I posted?” asked the smaller.

Shaking his head, Chanyeol replied, “No, he was okay with it. He said you were stupid, but he thought it was sweet.”

Biting his lip worriedly, Baekhyun asked, “And what about manager hyung?” 

Chanyeol’s closed lips turned up into a small smile before he leaned down and gently kissed his boyfriend’s creased forehead. “Stop worrying. No one is upset. You’re cute and affectionate and everyone knows it.” Leaning back further and grabbing Baekhyun’s hands again, he said, “Why are you worked up? You never doubt yourself.” Pausing for a second as he searched his boyfriend’s face, “Did you read the fan comments again?”

Baekhyun dropped his head and refused to meet Chanyeol’s gaze when he said, “They’re all going crazy, and it’s honestly making me a bit uncomfortable. I’m thinking about deleting it since so many people think it was weird. And if they don’t think it was weird, they’re saying really weird things about our sex life, so…”

As he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun once more, Chanyeol said, “Let them say or think whatever they want. Anyone who makes a big deal out of it is an idiot and doesn’t matter anyway, and it’s really none of their business. Don’t worry about it, Baek,” he said, punctuating his point with a peck on the top of the shorter man’s red head. “And worse case scenario, we can play it off like you were drunk,” he added with a chuckle.

Baekhyun laughed and hugged his boyfriend’s waist tightly. “Yeah, there’s always that.” After a slight pause he added, “Comment on it later, so it doesn’t seem as weird, yeah?”

“Of course,” said the taller. Pulling out from their embrace, Chanyeol took Baekhyun by the hand and led him out of the bathroom. “Thank you for posting it, by the way. I thought it was the sweetest thing,” he said with a small smile.

Reaching up to cup his face and kiss his boyfriend gently, Baekhyun replied, “I’m glad you liked it. Happy birthday, Channieah.” Leaning back in for another kiss, Baekhyun allowed Chanyeol to wrap his arms around his waist once more, with his large palms rubbing patterns from his lower back down to his ass. The smaller’s hands worked their way through his tall boyfriend’s dark hair as they idly made out. 

After a few minutes of enjoying the feeling of each other’s lips and bodies pressed together while their hands explored familiar territory with heated gropes and gentle caresses, Chanyeol broke the kiss. Looking down at the man in his arms, Chanyeol smirked when he took Baekhyun’s pointed face in his hands and asked, “Am I about to get birthday sex, Baekhyunnie?”

The smaller smirked back and turned to kiss the palm holding his face. “Not tonight, Chanyeollie,” he said in a mimicking voice. Raising his eyebrows in a challenge, he added, “Unless you want to bottom. We have a concert tomorrow, and I don’t want to be sore.” 

The taller’s mouth formed an exaggerated pout, and he whined when he said, “But you kissed me! You got me hard.” Gesturing to the obvious bulge in his Adidas sweatpants, and switching to a more confident tone, he added, “And you’re really really hot. And it’s my birthday.”

Baekhyun simply rolled his eyes, as he pushed the taller back into a seated position on the edge of the bed. “Chill,” he said while spreading his boyfriend’s long legs and dropping to his own knees between them. “I said no sex tonight, but I’ll blow you since it’s your birthday.” 

Chanyeol grinned and fell backward onto the bed, splaying his long arms out like a starfish as the smaller man pulled down the elastic waistband of his sweats. “Goddammit, Baek. You’re really the best,” he said.

Taking Chanyeol’s already half-hard cock in his hand and tugging up and down to bring it to its fully erect state, Baekhyun said, “Yeah, I know.” Watching as the taller man’s breathing grew heavier and heavier as his dick grew harder and harder, the redhead smiled and said, “Happy birthday, Yeol,” before leaning down to envelop as much as of the hard length as he could.

 

After a concert where thousands of fans congratulated him and a night exploring Taipei with their maknae, Chanyeol was amazed by all the love he had received on his 25th birthday. In the last few hours before sleep, the members had gathered in his hotel room to celebrate once more with champagne, cake, and a music box gifted to him by one of his fansites. The tall rapper, known by his members for his sensitivity as well as his inability to hold his alcohol, suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion and began to cry over how very blessed he felt.  
However, his sweet moment of reflection was ruined when he looked up and realized Sehun had been filming him all along. Glaring at his brattiest friend, Chanyeol sniffed and said, “It’s not funny.”

Sehun smiled deviously and said, “I don’t know, hyung. You’re crying about a music box. I think it’s pretty funny, and I think EXO-Ls will find it funny, too, when I post it for them.”

Chanyeol simply pouted some more and found Baekhyun’s eyes amongst the members. Sighing, the redhead made his was to sit at the taller’s side. Wrapping his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders, Baekhyun poked his cheek and said, “You’re a giant baby,” before pulling him closer and planting a kiss on the tall man’s temple. 

Chanyeol responded by resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and burying his face into the side of Baekhyun’s slender neck. Nuzzling deeper, he said, “Can I have my birthday sex tonight?” in what his slightly inebriated self meant to be a private whisper.

Baekhyun kissed the fluffy top of Chanyeol’s messy hair and laughed. “Soon,” he said without shame. Upon hearing Baekhyun’s promise and watching him bite his lip and wiggle his eyebrows at them all, the members immediately reacted in their individual ways.

Sehun covered his mouth to hide a giggle while Yixing’s eyes widened in shock and scandal (even after all these years). Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before helping a sniggering Jongdae collect the champagne chutes scattered around the room. Minseok went over to the bed to shake Jongin awake and tell him go sleep in his own room, and their leader stood up and provided his two cents. “Whatever you two do tonight, make sure you’re up and ready on time tomorrow.” 

Baekhyun nodded his agreement and lightly ran his fingers up and down Chanyeol’s arm as the taller rested his weight on the redhead’s chest. The members made their way out of the room offering their parting birthday greetings and standard, “Goodnights.” Turning around before shutting the door behind him, Junmyeon used his dad tone and added, “Remember we have an early flight!” 

“I know, hyung. We’ll be up,” replied Baekhyun with a roll of his eyes.

“And use protection,” said the tiny leader with a completely uncalled for wink before he pulled the door shut and disappeared from view.

Shaking his head at his hyungs antics, Baekhyun began to gently nudge Chanyeol out of the nestled-in-my-boyfriend’s-super-sexy-neck position that he always seemed to assume when alcohol, comfort, or fatigue were involved. When Chanyeol finally lifted his head and looked at him with bleary eyes, the smaller put on a seductive voice and asked, “You still want that birthday sex?”

The taller man grew suddenly alert and his eyes widened in excitement as he opened his mouth and nodded his head up and down vigorously. Giggling, Baekhyun reached forward and used his forefingers and thumbs to force Chanyeol’s mouth shut. Pinching his boyfriend’s plump lips closed, Baekhyun leaned forward and pecked Chanyeol’s absurd pucker. “You’re cute,” said the redhead as he leaned back, stood up, and pulled Chanyeol along with him.

With a newfound alertness brought on by the promise of hot birthday sex with the love of his life, Chanyeol got a second wind and reached down to slap Baekhyun’s perky ass as they made their way over to the bed. “You’re cute,” he said in what he intended to be a corrective tone.

“You’re right,” came Baekhyun’s cheeky response, as he pushed Chanyeol back onto the bed and leaned down to kiss the taller deeply and sensually. Breaking the kiss, Baekhyun pulled back and said, “Get comfortable. I’m going to run to my room and grab the stuff. I’ll be right back.” 

Chanyeol nodded dumbly in response, still dazed from Baekhyun’s last kiss. As the redhead turned toward the door, Chanyeol grabbed his wrist and pulled him back and down for one more kiss. “Hurry,” he said.

Baekhyun laughed at his boyfriend’s desperation and turned toward the door once more. “You better be naked when I get back,” he called out before opening the door.

“Sir, yes, sir!” came the taller’s muffled reply because his mouth was already covered by the t-shirt he was pulling over his head. Quickly stripping himself of his Adidas sweatpants as well, Chanyeol tossed them to the side to join the small pile of clothes next to his suitcase. Thinking it would make sense to make use of the little window of time, Chanyeol began to gather his belongings from around the room in preparation for their early departure the next morning. Placing his precious music box in his suitcase, he dimmed the overhead lights and turned on the lamp next to the bed before setting the alarm on his phone and plugging it into the charger. With nothing more to do, Chanyeol settled back in the middle of the bed, and simply waited for his boyfriend’s return while gently stroking his limp dick in anticipation of what was to come. Moments later, he stopped touching himself when he heard the hotel room door opening. 

“I’m back,” came Baekhyun’s voice in a teasing sing-song. “I brought my stuff,” he said as he set his bag down in the corner. “I figured I can just get ready in here tomorrow, and it’ll save me time.” Biting his lip, he threw a bottle of lube and a foil packet onto the bed with Chanyeol and added, “And this way we can take a shower together in the morning.”

“I like that plan,” said Chanyeol, as he opened the bottle of lube and squeezed a small amount on his hand to make the glide when he was touching himself easier.

“You’re starting without me, I see,” said Baekhyun, nodding toward Chanyeol’s hand as he pulled off his hoodie and stepped out of his sweatpants. 

“It’s my birthday, Baek,” pouted Chanyeol. “Let me do it my way tonight,” he said. When the redhead simply stared at him with pursed lips and a disappointed look, he added, “Please?” pleadingly.

Satisfied, Baekhyun gently nodded his head before turning around and rummaging in his bag. “Of course, Channieah. You just have to remember to ask nicely,” he said in a consoling tone.

“What are you getting?” asked Chanyeol as he stared at his boyfriend’s ass put on display as Baekhyun bent over his suitcase in nothing but his black Supreme boxer briefs.

“You’ll see,” said Baekhyun, as he began to stand upright. “Close your eyes,” he added. Chanyeol continued to stroke his hardening dick from his seated position against the headboard while obeying his boyfriend’s request. With his eyes closed, the sound of sheets ruffling and the feel of the mattress dipping as Baekhyun crawled across the bed seemed amplified. Next thing he knew, he could smell his boyfriend’s unique scent mixed with the familiar cologne, and he felt a recognizable weight pressing down on his thighs as the redhead straddled him. He felt warm breath across his face and heard the smaller man’s raspy voice call out, “Open up.” When he opened his eyes, Baekhyun was sitting on his lap with a gold streamer tied in a bow around his lean neck. “Happy birthday, Yeol,” said Baekhyun.

Chanyeol grinned in response and used his clean hand to pull the redhead towards him. Latching his own plump lips onto Baekhyun’s bowed and pink ones, the tall man kissed his boyfriend passionately and hungrily. Breaking the kiss and moving one of his hands to his boyfriend’s slim and toned waist, Chanyeol asked breathily as he toyed with the bow, “Is that streamer from the concert?”

Baekhyun scooted forward to slowly grind his clothed ass across the taller man’s erection. Laughing with the same smile that turned his eyes into sparkling crescents, he nodded and answered, “Yep! I saved one after the show so I could be your present.”

Moving forward to capture Baekhyun’s lips in another heated kiss, Chanyeol’s left hand began to slip under the waistband of his boyfriend’s underwear to massage at the plump ass cheeks while the right slowly unraveled the ribbon from around his boyfriend’s neck. After the streamer was cast aside, they both pulled back for air, and the smaller man giggled as Chanyeol groaned. “God, you’re the best present, Baekhyunnie.” Biting his lower lip with eyes roaming as they studied every inch of the redhead’s face, the taller man added, “So fucking beautiful,” and leaned in to connect their mouths again. Tugging once more at the smaller man’s underwear, Chanyeol managed to mumble, “Off,” between kisses.

Untangling his hands from Chanyeol’s hair, Baekhyun dismounted from his position on the taller man’s lap to pull his boxer briefs down, tossing them atop the pile of laundry next to his boyfriend’s suitcase. Reaching for the foil packet and lube at the end of the bed, the redhead tore the packet open and moved to roll the condom onto Chanyeol’s twitching cock. Noticing the look of confusion on his boyfriend’s face, Baekhyun blushed and said, “I’m already prepped. I stretched myself out when you were with Sehunnie.”

“You did?” said Chanyeol, with the mouth-gaping-dopey-faced expression making a reappearance.

Nodding as he mounted the taller man once more and placed his hands on Chanyeol’s broad shoulders, Baekhyun said in an uncharacteristically shy voice, “Yep. I wanted to be ready for you.”

Chanyeol’s mouth snapped closed into a tight-lipped smile and his eyes gazed at the redhead with a look of pure adoration and affection. “You’re perfect,” he said while gripping Baekhyun’s hips and sweetly pecking his lips.

The smaller man smiled and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend back as he moved his left hand to align Chanyeol’s lubed up cock with his entrance. “I’m the perfect present, huh?” he asked teasingly while slowly sinking his hips onto his boyfriend’s length.

“Fuck yes,” agreed Chanyeol, as he felt the head of his cock breach Baekhyun’s ring of muscles. Noticing his boyfriend’s breath hitch as he coped with the stretch, Chanyeol gripped the redhead’s hips tighter to help steady him and used his thumbs to massage circles into the toned flesh of his abdomen. “Take it slow, Baekhyunnie,” he whispered. “You’re perfect.”

Opening his eyes as his body relaxed and adjusted to the familiar intrusion, Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s eyes and smiled when he realized the intensity of his boyfriend’s gaze. Maintaining eye contact with his lover, Baekhyun sunk the rest of the way down. While his body worked to convert the stretch to pleasure, the redhead wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, leaned forward, and kissed Chanyeol greedily. Slowly, the smaller man began to roll his hips forward and back, feeling the slow slide of Chanyeol inside of him. The taller man let out a deep groan as they pulled apart from the kiss, and Baekhyun moved to kiss along his jawline. “Happy birthday, Yeol,” the redhead gasped between breaths. “I love you,” he said.

Growling, Chanyeol replied, “God, Baekhyun. I love you, too. So much.”

At that, Baekhyun let go of his hold on Chanyeol’s neck and shoulders to lean all the way back. Extending his arms out and resting his palms on the mattress behind him, Baekhyun craned his neck back in pleasure and began to bounce up and down, allowing Chanyeol’s erection to reach deeper with every downward movement. The taller man watched the beautiful spectacle in sheer amazement and reverence. Reaching forward, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s own red and leaking cock as it bobbed between them with each sinful motion of the redhead’s hips. 

Chanyeol felt the familiar tightness and knew his orgasm was fast approaching. “Baek,” he said. “Come here.” The smaller man halted the motion of his hips and pulled himself forward with his strong abdominal muscles. Once upright, Baekhyun locked eyes with his boyfriend’s intense gaze and rushed forward to connect their mouths in another hungry kiss. “I’m going to come,” warned Chanyeol.

Baekhyun replied, “Come. Do it.” 

In response to the direct order, Chanyeol’s eyes snapped shut as his body convulsed all over. Thrusting sporadically through his orgasm, Chanyeol broke rhythm but never stopped his attention to Baekhyun’s cock. As the taller man came down from his eye and worked to catch his breath, Baekhyun began to tense. “Chanyeol,” gasped the smaller man, as he felt his own orgasm building. 

“Wait, Baek,” said Chanyeol. Gently pulling out and lifting the smaller off of his lap, Chanyeol rolled them both over so Baekhyun was on his back. Crawling to the end of the bed, the taller man trailed his mouth over his boyfriend’s exposed skin, paying extra attention to every inviting mole. When he made it between the redhead’s spread legs, Chanyeol awarded a tender kiss to each hipbone and thigh junction before suddenly taking in Baekhyun’s entire length. Sucking hard as he hollowed his cheeks, Baekhyun cried out while his body spasmed and twitched as he came inside Chanyeol’s mouth.

After sucking him dry, Chanyeol released his boyfriend’s cock with a pop and kissed his way back up the smaller man’s perfect body. As he peppered tiny kisses all over Baekhyun’s face, the redhead started to laugh. “Yeol, stop! Let me catch my breath!”

In response, Chanyeol slumped on top of his boyfriend’s spent body and kissed him soundly on the mouth. The smaller man wrapped his arms tightly around Chanyeol’s neck and kissed him back with assurance. Pulling back from Baekhyun’s mouth, Chanyeol said, “Hold up,” before pecking his boyfriend’s lip again and then rolling off the bed. 

Running to the bathroom, Chanyeol tied off and disposed of the condom and grabbed a wet towel to clean up. After clean up, the two men slid under the covers and settled into a comfortable position in each other’s arms. While lying flat on his back with Chanyeol clinging cozily to his side, Baekhyun whispered, “Happy birthday, Yeol,” one more time. Reaching up from his nestled-in-my-boyfriend’s-super-sexy-neck position, Chanyeol kissed his boyfriend’s jaw and said, “Thank you, Baek.”


End file.
